A Pirate's Life for Me
by Nopa LaMais
Summary: A wealthy lord's daughter runs away from home, believing a life of piracy preferable to a living in a gilded cage. She realizes the mistake she's made too late to back out and is thrust into a life of danger and deception.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

I do not own any of the characters from POTC, but all the original ones are mine.

I hope you enjoy my first Pirates fic. :)

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

If I had known that this was where my adventures would end, I just might have accepted my father's mandate and settled down with a wealthy, puffed up lord. But then again, who would pick a life of leisure and comfort over living from day to day never knowing when your luck would run out and your life would be stolen by the hard thrust of a cold piece of sharpened metal?

Ok, so I can admit I'm not the most intelligent person out there, but honestly, wealth, leisure, and the certainty of your life's continuation is vastly overrated.

It all started easily enough. We had boarded his ship with little fuss and my three chosen mates and I stood facing him and Mr. Gibbs. I could tell by the grim smile on his face that he wasn't too happy to see me though. "Jack Sparrow," I declared loudly, "I've come to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

It was while Mr. Gibbs was shouting at me, "That's Captain Jack Sparrow!" That he lunged towards me and unceremoniously hefted me up, draping me over his shoulder and beginning to weave a path towards his cabin. Who knew that he could move so fast while being that drunk?

Two of my mates started forward, but the third, Mr. Andrews my first mate, held them off. "Eh Cap'n?" He asked tentatively.

I was trying to brace myself against the randomly swaying form of the one I was draped over. Looking to my men I sniffed delicately, or as delicately as one can sniff while hanging over a drunken pirate captains shoulder and being only a few inches away from said pirate captain's bottom. "Don't worry lads," I called out pompously, "I'm sure the Captain wishes for a private parley. He'll soon be raising the white flag."

It wasn't until I saw their giant leering grins that I realized how what I had said could be misinterpreted and I sighed internally. A sudden hard dip had me squirming in fear and I hissed out, "Don't you dare drop me Jack!"

A large firm hand descended with a swift _slap_ against my backside and I gave an impotent shriek of outrage. "Its _Captain_ Jack love," his smooth and only slightly slurred voice whispered to me. "Try hard to remember, I'd hate to have to do that again." He paused outside his cabin door, swaying in time with the gently rocking ship and fumbling with the door knob.

"If you dare to touch me like that again, _Captain,_ I'll be sure to cut that hand off!" It's hard to issue threats and sound menacing with a stinging butt and a blood filled brain, but I made a valiant effort. I watched dispassionately as he strolled through the door, somehow managing to kick it closed behind us with out teetering over.

He grunted somewhat as he shrugged me off his shoulders and for the first time I got to see his wide grin. "Now love, don't be so cross. It was no more than what you deserved for boarding me ship with out an invite."

I crossed my arms over my chest, giving in to my urge to huff. "You gave me no choice Jack! What else was I suppose to do with you firing on _my_ ship!"

The broad grin on his face slipped slightly at my declaration and he leaned in close to me. "That was just a warning shot love. I would never hit the Pearl, seeing as it's _my_ ship and all."

I smirked at him and said, "We can argue about the ownership of the Peal later Jack. Right now we have bigger fish to fry."

He swaggered over to a large desk on the far wall, opening drawers until he came upon a large bottle filled with liquid. "Agreed love, just don't forget whose plan it was!" He tipped his head back and enjoyed a large swallow, a slow trickle escaping and rolling down his chin. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing by now that it was pointless to try and berate him over his rum drinking, even in the middle of a complicated operation.

With an uncharacteristic show of generosity he offered the bottle to me. "Care for a drink?"

I intended to decline the offer, but something made me stop. What we had planned, though brilliant, had a snow ball's chance in hell of actually working; only a sense of desperation had forced me into going along with it. And if we did fail, why not insure that I went out with a happy drunken smile on my face? "Ah hell," I said, grabbing up the bottle. I toasted him mockingly, causing him to smile and tossed down half of the remaining contents in a few large gulps.

As I gasped for air with the slow burn of the alcohol making its way down my throat he reclaimed the bottle from my slack fingers. "Bit of liquid courage might just do you a world of good love," he told me as he stored the remainder. "And it might serve as to loosen you up a tad."

I had oftentimes paused to enjoy the roguish gleam that would fill his eyes when he turned the full wattage of his suggestive smirk on me. The dark brown orbs would lighten, his teeth would gleam out against his darkened skin, and my heart would beat just a little faster in my chest. But this was not one of those times. "Knock it off Jack; let's just get this over with."

"As you wish," he said with a poorly executed debonair bow. Once he had straightened, he asked me quite seriously, "Shall I get naked first, or you love?"

Oh yes, this was a plan doomed to fail.

* * *

Well, that's one way to start a story off with a bang! (Umm, no pun intended.) 

Hello one and all! This is something new for me, since all of my other fics have been set in a fantasy universe. What will I do without my Goblin King and fun magical creatures?

Just so you know, I have NO idea where this story is going! Isn't that fun? The truth is, most of this scene was part of a dream I had very early this morning. (Booze induced? Quite possibly!) When I was fully awake I lay there for a moment and let my mind wander the better parts, imaging what a fun story it could be, if only there was a plot to go along with it. But, I told myself sternly, you already have two fics going, and many more that need a lot of work before they can be posted. You have no time to devote to a crazy crack dream that has no plot in sight.

Well, my muses didn't take kindly to that declaration, and until I sat down at the computer they wouldn't leave me alone. Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth, right? Better I satisfy them than have them abadon me completely.

So here we are, me with one small prolgue, a handful of ideas for the first few chapters rattling around in my head, rambling on about nothing, and YOU the ever kind reader who is scratching your head and wondering why you're still reading this drivel. :) I can't promise that this will be good, but I CAN promise it will _be_. I love Captain Jack, and it will be a hoot writing him, so I will not be abandoning this fic. Now if only I could come up with a plot...

If you're still reading, bless your heart. If you would continue to be so kind, perhaps you would like to leave me a review, telling me what you thought so far. Any suggestions you might have would be wonderful as well, although I can't promise they'll be used. Who knows what my muses will demand of me next?

Happy New Year's everyone! I hope it's started out great for you. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

I do not own POTC, excet in the fantasy world of my mind where Captain Jack, Jareth the Goblin King, and every hot vampire ever created live to serve my every whim. Why can't that be the real world? 0.o

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

It is at moments such as these, when we feel the weight of impending doom about to crash down upon our shoulders, that we look back on our lives and take a long hard look at the decision we made that brought us to such a low point.

I was born Lady Jocelyn Marie, the eldest daughter of an English nobleman. A minor one in standing perhaps, but a very wealthy one, so highly sought after as a friend and ally. My father, Lord Alderscoft, had taken over the desolate shipping company that my mother's family had owned and had built it into an empire before I was even born. He had a very keen mind and some would say an inordinate amount of luck.

However it happened, we lived a very handsome life. We had a large home in the heart of the fashionable London district, a country estate that was the size of a good sized medieval village, and even property abroad I am told. Each residence had enough staff to run the Queen's palace and our family sat at the top of the _ton _pecking order.

For me it was a highly stifling life and one I grew to despise rather quickly. While my younger sisters eagerly looked forward to each ball and party, I sulked in my room, wishing that I had been born a boy. I hated talk of fashion, gossip, and the endless prattle about the dandies and peacocks we were one day expected to marry.

Every chance I got I snuck off to watch my brothers at their lessons. My father expected all of them to one day be a part of the shipping business and so began their instructions at an early age in all things nautical. I watched and listened as their tutors taught them everything they would ever need to know about a boat, how a merchant vessel was run, and how to protect yourself and your precious cargo from the threat of pirates.

Oh yes pirates; my favorite subject and fantasy as a child. To hear the tales of the daring swash bucklers, their many misadventures, and the life of freedom in which they could do as they pleased. For me, a cloistered daughter of a privileged family, the life of a pirate seemed like a dream.

I knew from the age of ten that that was what I was meant to be in life. A free wheeling, never do well pirate with a crew full of fun loving matey's, always on the look out for the next piece of booty.

I knew that was never a dream that I could share with my family. My mother would have been so horrified she would have fainted for a week and my father would see me packed off the nearest convent for the rest of my life. So I prepared myself in secret, knowing that I would have to be strong and smart if I would one day make it as a pirate.

So in addition to the lessons I eavesdropped on, I begged and pleaded with the youngest of my brothers, dear Robert, finally convincing him to teach me fencing as he learned it. It was with great reluctance that he agreed and he only did so after I swore that I would never tell anyone where I had learned it from and that I would only ever use it in a life threatening situation. I figured the first part of my oath would be simple to keep, while I would also technically be upholding the second. As a pirate I was sure my life would be threatened quite frequently so therefore I would only be using the skills to save myself.

It was an arduous task learning something as infinitely hard as fencing from someone who is being taught at the same time. In essence we had to teach each other, watching the other for mistakes and correcting them. In the beginning we both grew frustrated often, but I was persistent and insisted we continue on.

Practice, as they say, makes perfect and in the long run it paid off for my brother as well. Since he was actually spending twice as much time as my other two brothers on the sport, he eventually overtook them in terms of skill. By the time I turned sixteen we were both extremely competent duelists, matched in terms of skill, with my brother having an advantage when it came to sheer strength, but I being the swifter one and able to simply evade many of his blows.

By that time my brothers were eighteen, twenty, and twenty-one respectively, and my father decreed that it was time they began to take over some of the aspects of running the company. David, the eldest, was brought in and trained as my father's right hand man, everyone knowing that one day he would run it all as the one to inherit. Alexander, the next in line, had a very smooth tongue and an oily personality. He was sent around the country and abroad to entice perspective clients and investors. Robert, my protector and only supporter in the family, was sent to apprentice with the captain of the largest of the vessels.

I was devastated by the loss of Robert. No one else in the family understood me half as well as he did nor did they ever bother to show me a bit of attention or affection once it was established that I was the odd duck out of the bunch.

It was with a heavy heart that I watched him sail away that first time, knowing that with out him around things would begin to drastically change. If I had realized just how bad things would get however, I probably would have stowed away on the ship that bore him away from me.

With the settling of my brothers into their future roles and careers, my father finally turned an eye onto his three daughters. Needless to say, he was highly disappointed in what he found in me, the eldest. I was nothing at all like my younger, biddable sisters. I was stubborn and unruly, refusing to wear anything other than the simplest, un-corseted dresses, when I wasn't off hiding in my pirate fantasies dressed in my brothers castoffs. I had none of the skills a so called lady needed. I couldn't sew daintily or embroider to save my life, I refused to dance, and I was bored to tears when forced to endure "polite" conversation.

As for young men, the useless popinjays that had been introduced to me during afternoon teas with my mother's friends, I had scorned and insulted them until they refused to return.

When compared to the saintly perfection that was Bianca and Vivian, my younger sisters, well my father was flabbergasted as to what I had become. He decreed that I was to be married, as soon as possible, so that the job of turning me respectable could be forced into some other man's hands.

I'm sure it goes with out saying that that did not go over too well. I out right refused his demands. My mother, bless her simple heart, did what she could for the both of us. When my father raged and stormed, threatening me with an exile to a convent, she would take me aside and very gently explain to me one more time what a woman's duties are. "Dear Jocelyn," she would oftentimes say, "A woman's life is a blessed one; something that you should look forward to and not fight with your father about. Why, with your beauty you could have your pick of suitors… Isn't that what you want? To have a handsome husband that you can admire and support, pleasing your father and myself in the process? I know deep down that's what you really desire. You can't remain a child forever after all…"

And that was how her lectures would go. First she would point out my more pleasing attributes; my waist length raven hair with soft curls, golden eyes the color of honey, a slim and toned figure-although they would never realize my wiry muscles came from hours of fencing practice, and delicate look aristocratic features. Always she would comment on my physical beauty, never mentioning my keen mind or sharp wits. Next she would expound on my duty to marry well, but would always assure me that with my beauty and good name I could have my pick of husbands.

Of only she knew how I detested the very idea of marriage to a simple, simpering, snooty lord. Or earl, duke, baron, whomever my father had in mind for me to pick out. I knew that I would hate them all on sight and would never be able to bare the idea of spending my life with them, quietly producing heirs for them and playing the part of their beautiful and silent ornament whenever they felt like trotting me out.

Oh yes, the uncaring freedom of a pirate looked better than ever to me.

It all came to a head just six months after my brother Robert had been sent out to sea. My father came to my room one night as I had stubbornly refused to get dressed for a ball an important friend of his was hosting. While I calmly told him that I would not be going to that ball or any other one ever again, he turned a wide variety of red colors. I would have found it amusing if not for the fact that I myself was so agitated.

Finally he reached the breaking point. To my absolute shock he struck me, hard against the cheek and causing my head to whip so fast to the side I feared for a moment it would snap clean off. "You insolent wretch!" I remember hearing him scream to me that night. "You have refused my orders for the last time!"

He stormed fiercely from my room, slamming the door as he went. I in my shock could do little but stand there, stunned that he had done such a thing to me.

My little maid Ellie, mother's spy and my jailor, rushed after my father, probably to ensure that he bore no ill will towards her for my rebellion. I remained frozen for just a moment more before springing into action.

I was furious. Angry at myself for having lived so many years under the tyrannical oppression of my father's statures, my father for treating me as nothing more than a piece of chattel to sell to the highest bidder or the one that promised him the sweetest favors, and finally for the hide bound society into which I had been born, that left me no other choice than to run away that very night and never look back. Yes, that was how my grand adventure started. Not after weeks of planning, preparing myself and all the things I would need to take for the start of my journey, but rather on the spur of the moment, after a decision made in anger and frustration.

I ran to my door, knowing I would have to be quick before someone came back to check on me and locked it securely, flinging the key away. I made a dash for my bed, lifting up the mattress and gathering up the old boy's clothes I had squirreled away as my brothers outgrew them. With a disgusted grimace I peeled off my ivory satin dress, mentally vowing it would take a miracle to get me back into something like it ever again. With a strip of linen I bound my breasts tightly, thanking the Lord that He hadn't seen fit to bless me too much in that region. A pair of tan breeches, white billowy shirt, and a snug leather vest to further conceal my chest was hastily donned. My black riding boots were the only pair of shoes sensible and sturdy enough for my use, so they were on in a flash. The rest of the clothes were scrunched together in a messy bundle and then stuffed in a beat up satchel I sometimes took on rides. As I glanced in the mirror, I could see that the one sure fire thing to give the game away would be my long flowing hair. It was the one thing I was vain about, but I knew that if I truly desired to escape it would have to be sacrificed. I took a pair of sewing shears to it, closing my eyes tightly as I cut it at just above shoulder level. Thank God long hair was fashionable at the time for I don't believe I would have had the courage to cut it all off.

One last glance in the mirror showed me that my transformation was complete. With my hair pulled back in a queue and a hat pulled down over my face, I could pass for a pubescent lad. My sword felt comfortably reassuring strapped to my waist and I tucked a brace of pistols in my belt for good measure. While I hadn't practiced as much with them I was a steady shot and they would no doubt come in handy.

With one last quick trip to the hated dressing area, filled with the scents and lotions, combs, cosmetics, and clothes that I would always despise, where I ruthlessly plundered my jewelry box, taking every last thing that shined and sparkled. It was a shame, I thought, that I had no ready coin, but with the amount of chains and jewels I had, surely I would be able to make my way in the world.

An hour had elapsed by the time I saw my work to be complete. With one last look I cast my eyes about the room, trying to figure out if there was anything else I wished to take. But there was nothing and I knew it was time to leave the life I had always hated and begin my life as it had always been meant to be.

My escape from the house itself was uneventful and incredibly easy. I guess the thought of me running away never even crossed anyone's mind. Soon I had left my blue blood family and caged life behind, confidently making my way towards the seedier areas of London, ready and eager to find my first grand adventure.

It truly is remarkable how stupid one can be.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2! This story may not be as difficult to write as I first thougt! It's kinda fun having no plot and just writing. Although I must admit I've been thinking about this blasted story for most of yesterday and today... I have several juicy ideas in mind... No, if only I can get there!

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for anyone. I realize it was kinda dry being just the back story of our poor and misunderstood heroine. But, it was nessecary and next chapter we'll get back to the fun stuff! Err... At least I think we will. :)

Big thanks to reviewers. It's always so encouraging to see feedback and honestly I don't care if you want to leave a flame even. Just let me know that you are out there reading and tell me what you thought. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Not so Helping Hand

Still don't own Pirates. Anyone know where I might be able to buy some...?

Chapter 2: Not so Helping Hand

It's amazing how you can spend almost your whole life preparing yourself for something and yet, when your day comes, be completely _un_prepared. And be stupid and cocky enough to believe yourself to be otherwise.

That's exactly how I would have described myself walking bold as brass into the large, squalid pub situated on London's waterfront. The place was bursting with seamen of all sorts, pirates, fishermen, and members of the Queen's navy, all drinking heavily and most just itching for a fight. But I was utterly confident and sure in my abilities and brains, thinking there wasn't a single situation that I couldn't get myself out of. In reality I was like a babe in the woods and the wolves knew it was dinner time.

I don't know what I expected as I strolled arrogantly into the main room. Maybe I hoped a captainless crew would spot me and immediately beg me to be their leader. Perhaps I thought a young and handsome swashbuckler would sweep me off my feet and lead me on all sorts of adventures. Or I would stroll confidently in and the room would fall silent, some drunkard would pick a fight with me and his buddies would jump in before I defeated them all single handedly.

Nothing along any of those lines is what I got.

As I walked in, the noise, if possible, got louder and didn't suddenly cease. My eyes swept the room, taking in the disheveled bodies of the men, drinking, dicing, and playing cards, and the scantily clad woman dotted about in their bright dresses and painted faces. It was a drunken tableau of debauchery, everyone seeking their own pleasure and heedless of what anyone else was doing. For the first time I began to feel a little nervous, seeing the rough and craggy faces around me, everyone heavily armed and most more than a little drunk. Some part of my brain attempted to be rational for about five seconds, asking if I _really_ knew what I was getting myself into. But that part was quickly quieted as I sidled up to the bar.

Barkeeps, I had learned in my various reading and stories I had heard, were veritable founts of knowledge and always willing to lend a hand. There was no better place to start than to talk to the man behind the bar and pump him for information.

When I had finally made my way up to the dirty, grease and sop covered planks, I had just a hint of swagger to my step, utterly confident that before the night was through I would be well on my way to becoming a first rate pirate. When the man behind the bar first turned to me, I flashed him a brilliant smile, before I remembered that fearsome pirates seldom brilliantly smiled at anyone. "Good evening sir," I said, trading in my winsome smile for a toothy grin, full of malice and danger I was sure. "I was hoping that you could help me out…"

"We don't sell boys 'ere," the man said grumpily, his small beady eyes giving me a hasty once over. He wiped sweaty hands on a stained towel that had been lying next to me before adding, "Pirates Booty isa few doors down an they might be lookin fer a few more lads." His gruff demeanor turned to an appreciative leer as he leaned in closer to me, the better to see in the dim light I would suppose. "Yer just pretty enough to do well there."

His breath was hot and smelled worse that rancid milk. I backed up a step and tried again. "Uh, I'm really not interested in that line of work," I told him politely. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me if there were any crews currently in port that needed an extra set of hands."

He looked at me very dubiously and I did my best to look menacing. "Aye, I'm sure there be a few ships tha could use a sweet faced cabin boy," he finally said, guffawing loudly.

I gritted my teeth a little, perturbed at his unhelpfulness and at the fact that we were starting to garner a bit too much attention. "Eh Tom," a tall and burly man at the other end of the bar shouted drunkenly, "I thought I told ye I didn't want to see the bottom of me glass!" The burly man's companions began to chortle and yell as well.

The barman, Tom apparently, didn't even bother to look back at me as he shuffled over to his rowdy clients. Meanwhile I stood there in a huff, wondering where I would get my information now.

"Did Oi 'ere right lad, are ye lookin fer a crew ta join?" A short and portly man that had been sitting propped up against the filthy planks raised his head a little and turned beady little eyes on me.

I took in his canvas trousers and loose cotton shirt and thought him to be a sailor. "Yes sir, I was hoping to join one. Might you know of any that would be sailing soon?"

He ran a sun browned and rough hand over a few weeks worth of stubble on his cheek, the motion creating a dull rasping sound. "Aye, thar might be a ship or two Oi know of. Wot's it worth ta ya?"

I patted the bag resting lightly on my hip and told him, "I don't really have much ready cash but I have a few trinkets. I would be willing to part with one if your information is sound." I felt proud of my ability to barter with the scruffy looking man and pleased that it seemed like I had finally found someone willing to assist me.

"Ye gots some shinny, do ya now?" He asked, immediately sitting up straighter and leaning into me. Like the bartender, hygiene was clearly not his strong suit and though I wrinkled my nose in disgust at his odors I leaned in too. "Ye better be careful lad, thar be many that would kill fer a bit o' the shinny." He whispered to me, his eyes taking on a bright glint as he begun to smile in a way that made part of me jump in alarm. Again I told that part to take a hike.

"I understand sir, and thank you for your warning. Is there a place you know of that might trade with me for some coin?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, pausing long enough to take a long pull from the tankard sitting in front of him. "Me brother, well not by birth ya see lad, but me brother in spirit, 'e set 'imself up as a fence ye might say and Oi'm sure 'e might be willin to take a look at yer shinny an tell ya wot its worth."

"That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed, once again forgetting myself and smiling brightly. The man, whose name I had neglected to even ask for, began to look at me funny. As it dawned on me that I wasn't acting very manly, let alone pirate like, I immediately clapped him roughly on the shoulder. "I mean, excellent." Dropping my voice a tad I gave him my best glare, "But your brother better give me a fair deal or I'll know and," dropping another octave, "the consequences shall be dire."

His eyes dropped briefly to the sword strapped to my side and just for show I dropped my hand to the hilt and fondled it a bit. He picked up his cup again and downed the contents, spilling some as a cough that sounded suspiciously like a snort erupted from his mouth. "Don't ye worry none lad, he'll be fair ta ya," he promised, rising from his seat.

I broke character once more and smiled, trotting along after him. Some of the other men looked at me askance as I left, smiling happy at the squat, ugly looking man I trailed, but I failed to notice any of their grimly amused expressions.

We had soon left the bar behind us, though we stayed on the waterfront. After passing several more dimly lit and raucous sounding eating and drinking establishments my helpful friend ducked into a barely illuminated alleyway. The street we now walked on was filled with puddles of dark and smelly liquid, while piles of offal and trash made obstacles to be avoided. I heard the small squeaks and pitter-patters of several different mice and rats, trying hard not to blanch at the sound. Fearsome pirates-to-be are not afraid of small rodents after all.

"Ah!" I suddenly shrieked out, briefly grabbing the arm of the man I walked with, "What's that?" My hand was shaking as I pointed at what appeared to be the remains of some poor soul. A whole family of rats sat on what could have been his or her chest, I wasn't sure as the whole thing was covered in rags and bits of trash.

My scream seemed to have got their attention as they all turned to me as one before running off into different holes and trash heaps. I shrieked again as the remains began to move, grabbing wildly for my sword. "It's alive?!" I cried out, horrified and confused.

The stench coming from the being lying on the ground made it appear to have been dead for at least a week and yet it slowly sat up to regarded me with one milky eye. "Sum o' us ar tryin ta sleep," a gravelly voice shouted angrily to me, whether male or female I couldn't possibly guess. The mass of putrid flesh and rags seemed to turn over and it wasn't long before a deep grunt and low whistle sound told us it was once again asleep.

My companion looked at me and leered before saying, "Wot did ye say yer name was lad?"

"Um, I didn't," I told him stalling for time. "But it's, ah, Jo." I gave him my best gruff smile, managing to show off all my teeth and added, "Pleased to meet you."

"Jo," he repeated, looking at me up and down. In the dim light I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but whatever it was, he seemed to find it and it pleased him greatly. "Well, _Jo_, we'd best be on our way. Me brother won't be waitin all night."

I quickly nodded, desperate to get out of the stench filled alleyway. Once more he led us on, past several dilapidated buildings and a few warehouses that still showed some light. Just as I was beginning to despair that we would ever make it to wherever we were going, we took one last turn and were suddenly flooded with light.

We had entered another district it seemed, one that was filled with light and sound. Hundreds of people seemed to be milling around and ships lined the wharf we faced. The men walking along here were of a different breed than the group we had left behind in the tavern. While most seemed just as drunk and heavily armed, they all seemed more alert and wary. Eyes shifted around constantly and each stranger they crossed was immediately assessed as a potential rival. Even the bawdy tarts clinging to their arms were closely scrutinized and as I saw one flash a bit of leg as her skirt was lifted by a breeze I understood why. A long and wicked looking knife was strapped to her leg and by the look in her eye when a man she wasn't with tried to reach out and fondle her, I knew she could use it.

I didn't have much time to gawk at my surroundings and the people filling it (obviously I had found the pirates at last!) since my guide immediately headed off to one of the shops. Unlike most of the other buildings lit up and full of people, this one apparently did not serve those seeking food or beverage. Instead as we entered I saw shelves and various bookcases filled with obviously second hand clothing, old and worn weaponry, and various odds and ends. At the back of the store a counter was set up and on top was a display of flashy jewelry, most if not all clearly fake, but of the gaudy variety a streetwalker or a pirate captain might wear.

"Todd, ye back there mate?" My companion bellowed out. His loud tone filled the quiet store with a deep boom and it surprised me enough that I winced slightly. He saw and shot me a leering grin. "I 'ave a surprise for ye Todd, get yer arse out 'ere!"

"Imma commin ya old dog, cease yer bellowin," an answering shout greeted us from a closed door. The hard clunk of a pair of boots began to come closer and finally the door to the back opened with a bang. Silhouetted in the back room's light was a man just as short and squat as the one I stood with. Todd seemed of a much sterner disposition though, by his red rimmed, blood shot eyes and frowning mouth. A jagged scar ran from one ear down to his chin, and his skin had a yellowish tinge to it, the kind that indicated of a life spent heavily drunk. His angry muddy brown eyes swept over me and he asked my newfound friend, "How'd ya find the pretty lad?"

My companion began to chuckle mirthlessly and circled behind me. Those pesky alarm bells began to ring once more and for once I gave them a moment's pause. "'E found me Todd, if ye'll believe it!" I felt a rough hand grab a lock of my hair and my internal alarm was no longer ringing, it was screaming in animalistic fear. "But 'eres the kicker me friend. Oi ain't so sure 'e _is_ a 'e anymore! Oi think Oi might have found meself a runaway lass!"

Oh crap, I immediately thought and began to slightly panic. Todd's eyes had grown large at his friend's revelation and his mouth had turned from an angry line to a lascivious leer. "Wot a find that just may be," Todd said, licking his lips and turning a grin on me. The rotted teeth he displayed had my stomach churning and I began to sweat.

"Now see here my good sirs," I told the two, portraying much more bravado than I was currently feeling, "My gender matters little in this case. I had only come hoping to exchange some of my goods for coin. If that service cannot be performed than I must bid you both goodnight."

Both of the men began to laugh, the sound grating on my ears and nerves. "Did ya 'ere that Bill," Todd asked my once friendly guide, "she ain't interested in any other 'services' we might 'ave ta offer!"

Bill, so _that _was his name, still held a length of my hair in his dirty hand and gave it a tug. "Well that ain't very friendly t'all," Bill said with a slight growl. "And after Oi brought 'er all the way 'ere." Placing his greasy face close to me he whispered warningly in my ear, "We might have ta teach ya a few manners if'n ye don't learn to be a bit more generous."

With a quick elbow to his stomach, I heard a loud grunt and my hair was released. I fluidly pulled out my long rapier and spun away from my would be captors, placing both within my sight. "Gentlemen," I said slowly, keeping both at bay with my wickedly gleaming sword, "I thought I made myself clear. If we can't conduct business civilly than I'm afraid I will be leaving." I was proud of the fact that my hand shook only slightly and my voice not at all. However, by their large grins I could tell they weren't really buying it and my mind was screaming at me to just run.

Unfortunately, even as I began to slowly inch backwards towards the door we had entered from with them stalking after me, I heard the muted groan of the hinges as someone else entered. Todd and Bill's grins immediately widened and their eyes took on a new gleam. "Cap'n!" Bill shouted, "Oi found us a new toy and she's got some claws on 'er!"

A deep voice asked pleasantly amused, "Does she now?" Before I whirled around to face him. Unfortunately my feet got tangled among a pile of discarded clothing and I began to fall. My luck continued to plummet as my head struck the edge of one of the shelves during my untimely descent. I lay on the floor dumbly, while pain exploded in the right side of my face and I saw stars. My last coherent vision, before I succumbed to the blackness that called to me, was a set of gleaming teeth, long hair twisted around various ornaments, and a bright red coat.

* * *

Hmmm... Who could that be?!? I'll give you a shinny penny if you can guess!

Well, anyways, how was chapter 2? This story is so fun to write. :) I've been getting some ideas for it, so hopefully I'll be able to update often. Lets just pray I don't write myself into a corner. :)

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! You guys rocks! Please, do me the favor to do so again. :)

And I hope my broken engilsh wasn't too bad. 0.o I don't think I did it very well, but I thought it was better to try than to have everyone speaking perfectly. :) That wouldn't be very authentic now would it?

Hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review and I'll see y'all real soon!


	4. Chapter 3: All Tied Up

I only own Jocelyn and all the other new peeps. Jack Sparrow, sadly, won't let me buy him.

Chapter 3: All Tied Up

An icy pail of water might not be the nicest way to rouse someone from an unconscious stupor, but it sure is the fastest. The shock of the first douse was enough to jerk me up out of whatever fog my mind had been wandering in, but the second one was just for the amusement of the guffawing men standing around.

While my mind was indeed functioning on a higher level once more, the jumbled images and thoughts running through it were hardly coherent. My eyes were hazy from the water and it wasn't until I tried to reach up and rub them that I realized my hands were bound behind me and that in fact my whole body was securely tied to a hard wooden chair.

The men continued to laugh harder as I struggled against my bounds and my mind shrieked in fear. Dimly I could hear their jibes and hooted comments, but for the life of me I couldn't fully make out what they said. My ears were filled with the dull thud of my heart and the rush of blood flowing throughout my body. Finally I took a deep breath to calm myself and sat limply, trying to think rationally. _Ok Jocelyn, this is bad, but it could be worse._ Looking around at the men surrounding me, all grinning ferociously, bringing to mind hungry cats toying with a frightened mouse, I added, _Although I'm not sure how!_

As the cold water continued to trickle down my face and my eyes cleared I took in more of the environment. The room I was in was completely wooden, weakly lit with just two lanterns hung in opposing corners. I couldn't see if there were any other furnishings in the room due to the wall of grinning jackals obstructing my view. The men themselves were a rough looking crew, short beards, sun darkened skin, unwashed bodies and clothes, and all bore some form of visible weaponry. Pirates, my mind told me unnecessarily. Obviously my erstwhile guide had betrayed me and had allowed me to be taken captive by this band of miscreants.

It seemed an ill omen that my grand adventure had started with me being captured by the very group of people I had sought to join. Perhaps there was still a way to salvage this situation though. I cleared my throat, hoping to garner the attention of the men and succeeded a little too well. "Excuse me gentlemen," I said loudly to the now hushed room. "I seem to have been bound to this chair while asleep. Perhaps one of you would be so kind and undo the ropes for me?"

I had never heard such evil and highly amused laughter before. Some even seemed to have tears running down their cheeks, while others had to make use of their fellows to keep from tipping over. I tried once more to appeal to their better judgment and shouted over their sounds of mirth, "Perhaps one of you could just slip me a knife then and I'll work myself free…"

The one who appeared to be their leader, or at least the tallest and meanest looking of the lot, sobered up long enough to fix me with a menacing leer. "Ya sure do have a right smart mouth on ye lass, no wonder the cap'n has taken such a fancy ta ya."

I fixed him with a pointed stare, strong enough to peel paint I was sure, and told him imperiously, "If your captain is the one responsible for holding me here, then I suggest that you go and bring him here. While I might be willing to join his crew, I must say his methods for recruiting are seriously lacking."

A stunned silence met my demand for a few moments before they were all once again laughing uproariously. Far from being scared, I was now incensed at their behavior. "I insist you bring your captain to me right now!" I yelled at the men, who instantly quieted down.

"That sounded like an order lads," he said to me, the smile abruptly falling from his face and a fierce scowl taking its place. "Maybe its time we taught tha lil miss here that it ain't so wise ta order us around."

His cronies smirked at his comments and as one they took a step closer to me. I drew back, or as much as I could tied to the chair, and opened my mouth preparing to scream. "You wouldn't be about to mess with my new toy, would you now lads?" A deep and masculine voice broke out over the men's shuffling steps. His tone was pleasant enough, but there was a dangerous undertone laced within it, demanding obedience and promising death to any that disobeyed.

Respectfully the men jumped back and parted for the newcomer, giving me my first view of him and the room. A half remembered vision from before, when I had passed out in the shop swam before my mind and I gaped at the man who had spoken so amused and had caused me to fall. He stood tall, approaching six feet at least I would think. A red coat was draped over his form and he wore it well, his mark of high status in the underbelly of society. Long unkempt hair framed his face, braided decoratively with small gold crosses and other trinkets along with a matching beard. His face was weather beaten and aged, showing clearly that he was a man of advancing years, but he moved with the grace and strength of a much younger man. His eyes were dark and pierced me harshly, as if he was angered at me for some reason. What could I have possibly done though to call down his wrath?

A few moments flew by as we studied each other and I was slightly startled when he broke the silence with his low growl. "Leave us," he told his men and they jumped to do his bidding. As they fled the room my eyes took in some of the surroundings and I tried to figure out where we were.

By the crude tables and chairs and the rough, unfinished look to the place, I assumed we were in some sort of low class inn or tap house. I didn't hear the far off sounds that might distinguish such a place though, so I was either mistaken, or I had slept a lot longer than I thought possible and it had already closed.

Once alone, the captain strode towards me, placing each booted foot down firmly. He continued to glare silently, with his arms crossed over his chest, and I felt a shiver of trepidation race up my back. If he thought to intimidate me with his very presence, he was succeeding, but I was smart, or possibly idiotic, enough to not show it.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think _I_ am, but I assure you that your treatment of me thus far had been highly unappreciative," I told him curtly, my eyes returning his glare with one of my own.

His scowl finally broke for a moment and his eyebrow lifted sharply. "You're just as arrogant as your father," he whispered to himself. My eyes immediately widened in disbelief and his scowl returned with a vengeance. "For a lass caught in such a sticky situation, you sure don't know when to keep your mouth closed." He came closer to me as my mouth continued to hand open. My father, I thought, this apparent pirate captain knows _my father?_

While I had been lost in my shocked wonderings, he had gotten close enough to reach out and touch my face. He lifted my chin and turned it slightly, gazing down hard on me. "You had this bruise in the shop," he declared gruffly, tracing a tender spot on my cheek, "Where did you get it from? Did that bastard Bill do this to you?" He asked angrily, dark eyes blazing in suppressed fury.

With a quick jerk I had pulled my face away and hung my head down low. I hadn't thought much about what my father had done to me several hours ago and I had no wish now to discuss it with a stranger. "A simple accident, nothing more." My head snapped back up to level him with an angry look and I said to him, "These ropes are cutting into my hands though, so if you're feeling the need to be concerned for my welfare, perhaps you could start there."

His hand had dropped and he backed up a pace, studying me closely. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay that way for a mite longer lass, at least until we get a few things straight." Grabbing another chair he spun it around to face me and sat down.

"Fine then," I said between gritted teeth, slowly feeling my courage returning as he didn't seem to pose any immediate threat. "You could start by telling me who the devil you are and why I'm tied to this bloody chair!"

A chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned back some and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess introductions would be in order lass, especially if we're going to be here awhile." His eyes glinted strangely as he told me his name, as if he waited for some spark of recognition to flash over my face. "The name's Edward Teague, Captain of the Misty Lady. You are Lady Jocelyn Alderscoft and are tied to the chair because it makes it easier to interrogate someone while they are incapacitated."

While his name meant nothing to me, it shocked me down to my core that he knew who I was. "How-how do you know who I am?"

"You have the look of your father about you," he told me quietly, "but I can also see a great deal of your mother." His voice was low, almost nostalgic sounding. I continued to gape at him, unable to believe that he had ever met my father or mother. "Your father also gave a fairly good description of you," he added offhandedly, "although he said your hair was much longer."

"I cut if off," I told him blandly, not really concerned about it. "Why would my father give you my description?"

He met my confused stare with another piercing glare. "Did you really think that you would be able to run off with out your father looking for you?" I didn't have anything to say to that, since I had of course realized he would search for me as soon as they knew I had gone. But the fact that he had sent a pirate captain after me was what I found so extremely baffling.

"Why did he send you after me?" I asked imperiously. "And how is it you know my father?"

"He thought you might run off to the waterfront and told me to keep an eye out for you," he told me simply. His eyes were hooded though as he added, "As for how I know him, well lass, that's a story best left for another day."

It irked me that he wouldn't answer that question, but since I wasn't really in the position to demand anything I thought it best to move on. "How did you find me?" I asked suspiciously.

With another chuckle he said, "I didn't lass! If you recall you walked right into my lap." A grin appeared on his face as he added, "I hadn't really thought about searching for you, especially considering that I don't owe your father squat. But since you came to me so willingly, I'm forced to think long and hard about what to do with you."

"You can't send me back," I told him firmly, not letting my fear or anxiety show. "Just release me and I will be on my way; my father will never even have to know that you saw me."

"Well it ain't that easy lass," he told me, loosing some of his cheer and becoming serious. "I was offered quite a reward to see you brought back and my lads would be mighty annoyed with me if I refused such a sum to see a twit go free."

My stomach clenched and my heart lurched at his words. He wouldn't really force me to go back there would he? "Please Captain Teague, perhaps we could come to some other sort of arrangement? I-I have money as well." The lie was heavy on my lips and I found I had to force it out. Something told me that though the man before me was a pirate, to deal less than honorably with him was to sign my own death certificate.

"If you're talking about your little sack of trinkets lass, I'm afraid that was already given to another cause." I stared at him blankly, not sure what to make of what he had just said. With a sigh he explained further, "Your two friends Bill and Todd were upset when I told them you would be leaving with me. Although both served under me flag at one point, they are free men now. While I could have persuaded them by other means, it was easier to just let them have your trinkets to ensure their silence."

I stared at him now in mute horror, not wanting to believe what he had said. "You left them _all _of it?" I whispered. "But… What will I do now?" My mind buzzed with the implications of what he said. Even if, by some miracle, he chose not to send me back to my father, I now had no money, or the gold and jewels that were to see me safely away from here.

"That's what I've been trying to say lass; I must decide what to do with you now." He tapped a finger against his chin for a moment thoughtfully, looking me over. "I could just hand you over to your father and collect the reward. Then again though, he might be willing to pay more by way of a ransom."

My mind snapped out of itself at his words and I looked at him aghast, while my mouth opened before I could stop it. "How dare you! Here I was all set to join your crew and you have the gall to hold me for ransom! Well I changed my mind! I wouldn't join your crew now if you were the only pirates in the whole world."

"_My_ crew?" He asked in amazement. "You were going to join _my _crew?" Just as his pack of brutes had earlier his head tipped back and he let loose with a loud bark of a laugh. "_That_ was your grand plan lass?" He asked me when he had finished with his burst of amusement. "You, a pampered lord's daughter, was going to become a _pirate?_"

At that moment I wasn't sure what saddened me more, the prospect of being returned to my father's clutches or this ornament bedecked captain mocking my one and only dream. My eyes filled with moisture and I bit my lip, telling myself that _no matter what,_ I would not cry. I bowed my head a little and filled my head with the vision of every last one of the men tonight that had tried to stomp me down. My father, my supposedly helpful guide and his oh so charming friend, the captain's crew, and now the captain himself, who was still snorting in glee at my presumption. I felt my tears fade as black rage filled me, giving me back my courage and spunk. My head came up and I hissed at the pirate captain, "I will be a pirate, whether it's on your crew, someone else's, or my own! Send me back to my father if you want, I'll just rob the bastard blind before I leave again!"

The captain had paused at the vehemence in my voice and though he still had a large grin on his face there was a small flicker of something akin to respect in his dark brown eyes. With a sudden motion he stood up and came around behind me. There was a quick hiss from the dagger on his belt as he withdrew it and just a moment later there was a hard tug on my bounds before they fell to the floor. I flexed my hands in astonishment, wincing as the blood flow was restored and they tingled. In just a moment he had the rest of the ropes cut from me, all with out saying a word.

Finally his task was complete and he came back around to stand before me. He took the time to sheath his dagger before glancing up at me. "Welcome to my crew, Jocelyn." Without another word he turned around and exited the room, leaving me to stand there like an idiot, my mouth somewhere in the vicinity of my knees.

* * *

Shame on all of you that thought it was Jack! Would I really bring him in so soon? I'm not that nice. :)

That bright shinny penny goes to Kiku though for figuring it was the great and wonderful Captain Teague! Just so you know, all his info I'm either getting from wikipedia (my new best friend!) or I'll make up. So if there's some big glaring error, well, let's pretend like there's not. :) Speaking of the good captain, I'm kinda having to make up his character. We didn't get a lot of face time with him, so it's hard to say what he's really like. My guess is total badass, but with a heart of gold. He's Jackie's father after all!

Anyways, here's to chapter 3. Hope it was enjoyable to you guys and I hope you're enjoying Jocelyn's character. She's my first main character OC and I hope I'm staying away from all the Mary Sueisms. Any feedback you guys want to pass my way about her would be awesome. :)

Speaking of feedback, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers! I've been so bad about replying to people, sorry! I'll try to do better...

Hope y'all are having a great weekend and you like how things are going. :) Don't forget to review on your way out if you would be so kind!


	5. Chapter 4: Yo Ho, Yo Ho

I don't own anything. Except for Jocelyn. Oh and lovely Henry, the frightened innkeeper. :)

Chapter 4: Yo Ho, Yo ho

Although at one point in my life I might have lauded my superior wit and intelligence, neither served me as I stood there in the barren room, dumbfounded at the words that had just been so calmly uttered to me. I might have continued standing there, staring at the open door with my mouth agape, until the second coming of our lord if not for one of my previous tormentors coming through the doorway and throwing a bundle at me.

"Cap'n says we was to give ya yer things," the tall and brutish looking man snarled at me. The pack had landed at my feet and I stared down at the lumpy object, still in an unfocused daze. "Well?" The man snapped harshly, drawing me from my scattered thoughts. As I looked at him he frowned harshly at me before saying, "Are ye just going ta stand thar all mornin?" With that he turned and left, leaving me alone to mull over my choices.

The captain had threatened to send me back to my father but then welcomed me to his crew. Surely there was something amiss here! Could I really trust a man that talked so easily about ransoming me back to my father? But than again, after the loss of all my valuables, I had no money and no other prospects on how to get out of the city on my own. I could attempt to join another crew, but would the captain allow that? Or would he simply send me back to my father's? How far would I be able to run away from both before I was eventually caught?

With a frown I bent to pick up my bag of belongings, opening the case to quickly make an inventory of what I had left. True to his word, the small bag of jewelry that I had taken from my father's home was gone, left for my erstwhile guide and his "brother". All the clothes I had bundled together seem to be there, but they were much more rumpled and wadded up than I remembered them being from my own quick packing. It seemed that all my belonging had been searched through. Luckily enough, my sword and simple leather belt had been left to me, dangling from the strap of my bag. However, the small collection of pistols that I had had were now gone.

After strapping the sword back onto me, feeling slightly more comfortable being armed once again even though it was disconcerting how easily I had been captured before, I once again began to weigh my options. It seemed fairly clear that at this point I only had three choices. I could accept Captain Teague's offer and stay with his crew (was it an offer?), I could allow him to send me back to my father and assume the life that I had been fighting against (no chance of that!), or I could try once again to run away and hope that the good captain would just forget about me (who was I kidding?).

"Great start to your grand adventure Jocelyn," I whispered to myself. With a sigh, I made my choice.

Upon exiting the room I had been held in, I noted that my earlier assumptions had been correct. We were inside of a low class inn, one that appeared to be all but deserted at this hour of the morning. By the dim gray light being filtered in by the dusty and grimy shutters over the windows of the common room I guessed it to be very early morning indeed. Stepping out the front door proved me right once again as I saw that it was not truly dawn yet.

A large cart and horse stood before the open door to the inn, steadily being filled with sacks and barrels carried by men as my new captain stood talking with the apparent innkeeper and supervising all. I had made sure to don my hat before leaving the safe confines of the darkened doorway and now boldly strode down the steps to stand near the captain as he concluded his business.

"I appreciate the room Henry, but the supplies seem a little short." The captain's eyes were narrowed slightly as the nervous innkeeper and I smirked some to see the man sweat.

"Now Captain Teague! Oi know it would be an outright stupid thing ta do ta cheat the likes of ye! Tha was tha best Oi could do on such short notice and tha's why Oi dinna charge ya any extra for tha room ya used fer the night." The man's eyes flicked over to me and I quickly hid my smirk with a fierce scowl. I was determined to play my part right this time so that no more people figured out I was a woman.

"What are you looking at?" I growled out menacingly. The innkeeper seemed to buy my tough act as he swallowed convulsively a few times, but the captain shot me an amused look. "Begging your pardon captain," I addressed the taller of the two men before me, "but I figured there must be something you would have me do?"

The innkeeper's eyes bulged some at my words and before he could stop himself he gasped out, "Yer _joinin_ them?!" Obviously the man wasn't used to former kidnapped victims entering the ranks of the ones that had done the kidnapping.

"Aye," Captain Teague rumbled out before I could answer, fixing Henry the innkeeper with a fierce look. "But that's hardly any of _your _concern, now is it. In fact, if I were you, I think that I would forget having ever seen… er…"

"Jo," I supplied coolly for the captain, adding the weight of my glare to his. The poor simple innkeeper was nearly wetting himself now.

"Right," Captain Teague continued smoothly. "You never saw Jo here, nor any of the rest of us, just like always."

"Of-of course captain," the man managed to stutter out. The captain was quick to hand over a medium sized pouch that chinked slightly and turned to leave.

I walked after him, having to stretch my legs a little faster to keep up with his longer stride. It was a moment before the sound of a soft chuckle reached my ears. "Jo?" He asked me incredulously.

"Captain?" I replied in kind, an icy undertone to my words. He stopped at my tone and looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly at my pursued lips and stiff posture.

"Everything's done cap'n," one of the men called out.

"Take it to the ship then lads, I'll be along shortly." The half dozen men were quick to follow the order, leading away the laden cart. I was left alone once again with the captain, but made my displeasure clear with my hands on my hips and an angry frown. "Is something amiss, _Jo_?"

"Why yes captain," I gritted out. "Quite a few things in fact."

"Ah," he replied and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, without another word, he turned and began to follow the same path as the horse and cart had taken.

I stared after him, not sure if I should scream in frustration or hit him. I decided to take the high road since I was about to place my life in his hands. Running after him I said crossly, "If you didn't want to know what they were why did you ask?"

"Women always want you to ask," he returned blandly. "And then they make you stand there for a few hours while they explain, in great detail mind you, every little thing that has vexed them for the last ten years. I figure its good enough if I just ask."

My mouth opened and closed a few times as my brain sought a retort to _that._ Finally, my brain came up the witty rebuttal, "But _I'm_ not a woman!" He didn't stop, but he did turn to look at me and raise an eyebrow. "I'm a pirate," I clarified for him, suddenly realizing how foolish my argument sounded.

"Ah yes, and pirates don't come with genders?"

"No," I grumbled, knowing the answer was stupid even as I said it, but a lack of decent sleep and food had evidently robbed me of all my wits.

"I see," the captain replied, eyeing me up and down for a moment. "Well, truth be told lass, if I was twenty years younger I would take pleasure in showing you just how wrong you are." A look of horror must have passed over my face because he nearly chocked and look offended. "I'm not _that_ old and ugly lass," he muttered disgruntled. "And I'll have you know that back in the day I would have given even me son a run for his money for the title of greatest lady's man."

"No-no offense intended Captain Teague," I whispered delicately.

He merely rolled his eyes. "Well than," he began in an irritated tone, "other than my obviously displeasing features and decrepit body, what has you so upset and annoyed?"

With a wrench I jerked my mind back to more important things. "What you said back there in the room…"

"I said a lot of things lass. If you have an issue with all of it we'll be here awhile."

I kept from sighing with a monumental effort, instead taking a moment to glance around at the sleepy streets and ally ways we passed through. Obviously it was still too early for much commerce and activity as we seemed to be the only souls about.

I finally began to explain to him, "While I take offense at most of what took place in that room, I guess I'll just pare it down to the most important facts."

"How kind of you," was the sarcastic response.

"First of all," I ground out between clenched teeth, "I want to know how it is you came to know my father and why it was he asked you to find me."

I might have expected him to blow me off, or maybe even divulge his secrets, but instead he growled out lowly to me, "I told you that is a story for another day. Unless you wish to put me in a foul mood lass, I suggest you forget about that particular piece of information."

My eyes widened at his tone and I couldn't believe the reaction I had gotten. Obviously whatever he choose to keep from me was big. Not wanting to push my luck so far so fast, I quickly said, "Alright then, fine. What about what you said about joining your crew? Did you really mean it?"

"I'm a man of me word lass, don't ever question it." Boy, when I anger someone, I really anger them. His voice continued to be low and he was refusing to look at me. Most people would have taken that as a bad sign, but I pressed on with my questions.

"But why? Why change your mind?"

"Does it really matter?" He suddenly bellowed, stopping to face me. His dark eyes were filled with anger and his mouth was set in a grim line. His fists were clenched at his sides and for a wild moment I feared he might strike me.

I took a half step back and raised my hands slightly. My unconscious gesture to ward off any forthcoming blows seemed to snap him out of his rage and he visibly relaxed. "You asked to join a crew and I offered you a place on mine," he said stiffly, looking away from me.

His sudden temper had scared me, but his control in the face of it was reassuring… Somewhat. "Will you promise that you won't send me back to my father?" I asked him quietly, drawing his gaze back to me.

I saw his eyes flick over the bruise on my cheek and then return to my eyes. "I won't send you back to him," he said just as quietly. I don't know why I took his word to be true, but something was telling me to trust him. Even after my recent episode of misplaced trust, I heeded that instinct. "But I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into becoming a pirate," he added with a fierce frown, leaving me behind as he continued to make his way to his ship.

I wanted to sigh in relief at his promise, but instead I smiled brightly, wanting to get past the tense moment. "Oh I'm sure it's just like the song!" I said delightedly, beginning to walk again and soon overtaking him. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," I began to sing excitedly and slightly off key, turning around and taunting him with a smile. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho," I turned back around and skipped off, heading closer to the waterfront.

With him trailing behind me I missed his eye roll and lopsided grin, but I did hear when he joined in and sang, "We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

* * *

Well I had to work the song in there somewhere. :) Although I'm sure I'll use it again later...

Sorry for the short chapter guys. But I wanted to get _something_ up, and that seemed like a good place to start.

Next chapter there'll be more, uh, _piratey _things and less talking. :) Jeez, I hope I don't butcher all those stupid nautical terms... Like I said, thank God for wikipedia! And my great pirate reference book given to me by my wonderful friend David Blane. (If you're reading this, feel free to leave a review. :p)

Speaking of reviews, thanks to those that are doing so! You keep me motivated! Although I really should be working more on my laby fic...

Until next time, (everyone!) Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!


	6. Chapter 5: First Impressions

I don't own anything belonging to the pirates universe, but I'm willing to listen to suggestions on how to steal Johnny Depp... (I'll steal you Johanna...)

Chapter 5: First Impressions

We had made our way to the waterfront and I was now following after the captain as he led the way to his ship. Several were moored along the docks, but I was immediately able to spy the captain's. Like a proud queen the Misty Lady reigned over the harbor and stood out among all the smaller ships.

It was a large, four mast Spanish galleon, made from solid oak and stained dark with age. A dozen men were visible scurrying about the deck and several more were up in the riggings seeing to the large canvas sails. Cannon hatches dotted the port side that I could see and I assumed that there would be just as many on the other side. All in all it was a magnificent ship and for a I time I merely stood in awe appreciating its size and beauty. When I finally came out of my daze I was slightly surprised to see that the captain had stopped with me and now stood silently appraising his vessel as I did.

I wasn't sure what to say to break the silence and when I saw the peaceful cast of his features and the way his eyes had softened I wasn't sure I wanted to or even if I should. But after shaking himself from his own spell he sent me a grin and spoke gruffly, "She ain't much, but she floats and has gotten her crew and me out of a few tight spots."

With a laugh I told him, "Don't give me any of that captain! Obviously the Misty Lady is the grandest ship in the harbor and probably the world."

He gave me a slight nudge and we made our trek towards the lady, side stepping barrels and bits of offal. With a slightly more somber tone he said, "Don't be making such statements yet lass; there are many superior ships in this world. But seeing as this is to be your home for a time, I suppose it's a good omen that you believe it to be so fine."

We made our way up the gangplank and caused a flurry of action by our presence. "Captain on board!" A deep voice announced loudly. The men on deck immediately halted in their labors and turned to face us.

I fidgeted slightly being under the scrutiny of so many big and barbaric individuals, especially when I made note of several of my former captors. The ones that I saw from before were plainly leered at me and surreptitiously nudged companions. Captain Teague seemed to notice it at the same time I did and barked loudly, "As you were gentlemen!" Immediately the men jumped and resumed their duties, only a few brave enough to cast back furtive looks at me.

I trailed along behind him as he strode towards the ship's stern, careful of where I went and trying to stay out of the way of those I passed. Even though I had grown up the daughter of a glorified shipping merchant, I hadn't ever been allowed on a ship before so I openly gawked. But it wasn't just the ship that held my attention; it was the crew as well. I had never seen such men before and though I tried hard not to stare I couldn't help but to study them intently.

Most wore little clothing and if nothing else that would be enough to cause me discomfort. But they were all very rugged looking as well; long unkempt hair, unshaved faces, and dirt everywhere. Those that did wear a suitable amount of clothing had obviously not bothered to wash said garments in a very long time. Several also had colorful and sometimes lewd markings on their chest and arms, while others had small hoops or other baubles dangling from their ears. While I had spent many years of my life imagining what a pirate's crew would be like, I was now forced to realize that I had absolutely no idea what I was in for.

When we finally made it to the ship's helm, I seemed to have gotten some of my curiosity under control and had schooled my features into an impassive mask. At the wheel we met up with a tall and grizzled old man. He towered over me, even though I wasn't particularly short. But even with his superior height I could never think to fear the man. He was stooped over, a slight hump to his back, and when he walked he carried himself with a limp. Several scars crisscrossed his face, arms, and chest and a large chunk of flesh appeared to have been torn out of his right arm.

"Captain," the man said with a raspy voice, "Is this the lass the boys told me about?" His eyes were a pale, icy blue rimmed in red and were narrowed suspiciously at me. My hackles rose slightly at his rude stare and I drew myself up so that I could glare right back. So much for my impassive mask. The man seemed to take note of this and snorted slightly. "Its bad luck havin' a woman on board," he told the captain, completely ignoring me and not bothering to wait for Teague to answer his earlier question. "Mark me words, thar'll be nothin' but trouble with her here. You should toss her over now to save us the bother."

I bristled at his words, but the captain opened his mouth before I could. "Mr. Gibbs," Captain Teague spoke warningly, "You know I hold no truth to your superstitious nonsense."

"Yeah," I spat out with out thinking. Both men looked at me, one with hostile incredulity and the other with amusement warring with annoyance. I gulped convulsively, but held my chin high. "What trouble could I possibly cause?" I asked defiantly, starring at my accuser.

"Humph," Mr. Gibbs replied, turning away from me again and addressing only the captain. "There was a lord pokin his nose around here lookin fer you and when he heard we were sailin soon he said that he would be back within the hour."

I inhaled sharply at his words, knowing that unless the captain had more than one noble friend the lord must have been my father. Would the captain go back on his word and betray me to him?

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, hopefully we'll be well on our way before he manages to return." Without even looking at me the captain began to walk away while throwing over his shoulder, "I'll see to the lad's preparations this time. You take Jo to my quarters and see him trained as my new cabin boy."

"Sir?" The grumpy old man still standing with me questioned, sounding slightly confused.

Turning back towards us the captain raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there a problem Mr. Gibbs?"

"Eh, and who would this Jo be?"

The captain's eyes narrowed as he looked over Gibbs with a speculative eye. "Have you finally gotten too old to serve under me Mr. Gibbs? Have your eyes failed you? Do you not see the lad with you now?"

The old pirate's eyes turned towards me and if possible the icy disdain in them seemed to get worse. "Nay I don't see any lad, just one lass that will be the death of us all."

I had the greatest urge to stick my tongue out at the old grump, but something told me that wouldn't make matters any better. Captain Teague's voice broke out over us though, in a tone that broke no denial while he smiled pleasantly. "Perhaps your eyes really are failing you Mr. Gibbs. Beside you stands Jo, a new lad that has just signed on with me. And if anyone should happen to ask about him, that is the answer you are to give. And further more, you will do your best to stress this to the entire ship so that there will be no mistaking the issue." His smile turned dangerous now and his eyes took on a hardness while boring into Mr. Gibbs'. "This is the last time I will give this order, so I trust that you will not forget it."

"Aye Cap'n," the older man said, although he didn't sound particularly happy about it. With a contented nod the captain left, leaving me alone with the man who obviously couldn't stand to be in my presence, and without bothering to say anything to me about my father.

Gibbs looked briefly in my general direction before grunting, a sound which I assumed meant I was suppose to follow him since he took himself off in a different direction than the captain was heading. After allowing myself a brief moment to clench my fists in irritation I trotted after him. I had wanted to become a pirate after all and part of that would be having to put up with my fellow buccaneers. Even if they were grouchy, superstitious old goats that had a bug up their bum when it came to women…

By the time I had caught up to him he was pushing open a thick oak door which led into a large and lavishly appointed cabin. Or at least it would have been lavish if all the fancy furniture, hangings, and trinkets weren't covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust while being scattered helter-skelter around the room. I wrinkled my nose at the stale smell filling the dank chamber, shuddering slightly at a large grouping of cobwebs clinging to a wooden beam not too far from my face.

The ancient pirate standing with me placed his hands on his hips and looked to me expectantly. I looked back at him, not knowing what he wanted of me. Finally, after closing his eyes and mumbling something that sounded like a prayer for patience he said to me, "Well, get to work!"

I choked back on a piece of dust that attached itself to my lungs as I drew in a breath to laugh. "Get to work?" I said in between coughs. "What are you talking about? I'm not the maid!"

His eyes had turned hard at my snotty tone and his frown grew worse. With a low growl he said, "Yer right, yer're not a maid. Like the Cap'n said yer his new cabin boy. As his new boy, one of yer duties is to keep his room neat and tidy." Practically shouting at me now, he said, "So get yer high and mighty arse movin afore I take a switch to it!"

His booming voice made me jump and I was aghast at his language. My sense of propriety had mostly flown out the window when I had made the decision to flee my father's home and yet I still felt appalled at his lack of courtesy towards me. Just as I opened my mouth to demean him for his behavior, something stopped me. Perhaps it was the deadly intent in his eyes, the sobering thought that with his harsh attitude towards women he probably would take a switch to me, or just my sensible head finally rearing up to keep me out of trouble for once. In any case, my mouth abruptly closed and I gave a quick jerk of my head.

I turned myself to the task at hand, first beginning to collect bits of trash and garbage that appeared safe enough to discard. He stood there for a moment longer, probably to make sure that I knew what I was doing, before grunting once more in what sounded like satisfaction and then leaving.

Left alone now with my task, I fretted and worried over what a mess I had made of things. First, out of all the many fearsome and dreaded pirates, I fell in with the only one my father knew and was comfortable enough with to order around. Secondly, instead of running away from said pirate I now stood in his disgustingly dirty room that appeared to have not been cleaned since the ship first sailed, doing my best to make it habitable. And lastly, my father would be returning to aforementioned ship and pirate captain any moment, at which point I didn't know if the good captain would hand me over or keep my secret hidden.

As I stripped the soiled and musty smelling linens from the bed I sighed heavily. This was nothing like the life of pillaging and freedom I had imagined. "Stupid song made it seem much easier," I mumbled to myself.

With my arms filled with the rancid bunch of cloth I strode towards the door, intending to just dump it right outside until I could inquire on how I was to wash it. I couldn't really see around the towering bundle, so it was with great surprise that I bumped into a solid wall of warm flesh as I went through the door. "Oh, sorry," I said looking down and noticing a pair of bare and hairy feet. Obviously it wasn't the captain I had run into, or Gibbs, as both had worn shiny, black leather boots. "The captain isn't in his quarters now so if you'll just excuse me…"

I waited for the human obstacle to remove itself from my way and swiftly grew irritated when it didn't. I was about to order the creature to move when the bundle of dirty cloth was snatched from my hands and I was shoved into the room hard. Having been caught unawares I stumbled several paces back into the room, almost losing my balance in the process. By the time I had regained my footing I was standing in the center of the slightly cleaner room and my assailant had joined me inside, after having first closed the door behind him.

With a start I stared at one of my captors from earlier. He hadn't stood out very much in my mind at the time, but I now gulped at the predatory gleam in his muddy brown eyes. I tried to be firm though as I said, "I'm sure you have duties to be about, just as I do. If there's something you need to discuss with me perhaps it would be best if you came back later."

"Oi ain't in tha mood fer discussin things missy," he practically drooled out, ogling me in my men's shirt and breeches. While men had leered at me on occasion before, that had been while I was under the many protective layers of petticoats and a dress. For the first time I realized how indecently I was dressed in tight breeches and a simple linen shirt, feeling almost naked at the perverted look on his face.

"I suggest you leave now sir," I told the man, watching warily as he stalked towards me. His superior height and musculature promised a tough fight if it came to that and judging from how easily I had succumbed to my erstwhile friends in the shop I had less confidence in my ability with a sword… Which was lying forgotten in a far corner against the pack that I had abandoned, I was just now realizing. Way to go Jo.

"Don't cha worry lil' missy! Oi ain't gonna hurt cha! Oi'll just have meself moi fun an than Oi'll be off," he said with a smile of anticipation. While exchanging our comments with each other he had moved within striking range and now lunged at me. With the speed found only in desperation I evaded his grasp and put a sizeable distance between us again. He was openly grinning at me now, a wide smile which showed a mouthful of rotten teeth. I shuddered at the sight, wanting to retch at the vision of him coming anywhere near me. With his dirty body and foul clothes, who knows what sort of infestation I would contract from him.

"Although I appreciate the offer sir, I must respectfully decline." His smile seemed to falter somewhat at my polite and cool tone and instead he began to frown.

"This ain't a negotiation missy," he spat out at me, closing the gap between us with every turn of the room. I cursed myself for abandoning my sword and the fact that I had tucked it away into such an out of the way spot. Even if I thought I could actually hold him off in such closed quarters with it, I would never be able to reach it before he got to me.

"This is your last chance," I warned him haltingly, forcing as much strength and bravado into my voice. "The next time I open my mouth I'll scream!"

His head was thrown back in a laugh and his greasy matted hair swept back over his shoulders at the movement. "Wot good do ya think tha would do missy? Do ya think thar'll be bobbies comin ta save ya?" Good point I thought, but still, you can't blame a girl for trying. "Besides," he added, beginning to leer at me once again, "Oi loike tha feisty ones." He made as if to grab at me again, but a new voice had him frozen mid-step.

"Don't we all?" A familiar voice queried. My assailant and I turned towards the voice and I almost swooned in relief to see Captain Teague leaning casually against the doorway and framed by the sunlight. Just as I was about to smile my thanks at his timely arrival he gave a negligent wave of his hand towards us both and said, "Don't let me spoil the fun. Please, continue."

As I stood there like an idiot, gaping at what he had said, my would be attacker came for me. Something in the captain's cool look and almost bored eyes sent me into action. I wasn't going to stand there and wait for the bastard to save me, since he didn't appear to be in the saving mood. So fine, I would take care of the beast myself before I gave the captain a piece of my mind.

Just as before he came running at me and once again I evaded his grasp, but this time at the last second I also stuck my foot out and watched as he fell down hard to the ground. I heard a growl from him as he picked himself up from the floor, but I stood firm, waiting to see what he would do next. For a third time he gave a quick lunge, but feinted at the last moment and managed to grab hold of me. Being so close to him I smelled his stench for the first time and almost gagged. It was an overpowering combination of sweat, ale, and a heavy musky scent.

Having caught me he chortled evilly in glee and tried to drag me over to the stripped bed. I squirmed angrily in his arms, kicking my legs out as hard as I could. His meaty arms contracted painfully around me but I persisted. With much surprise I felt my foot connect to a spot between his legs and he immediately went limp, letting go and falling to his knees. I heard his groan of pain and looked down at him in contempt. Not knowing how long he would be incapacitated for I looked around the room swiftly and spied a thick tome lying half buried under several maps and scraps of paper. I hefted it quickly, happy to find that it weighed several pounds at least and returned to my groaning assailant. A quick blow to the head silenced him, but just for good measure I swung again and enjoyed the dull thud that resounded through out the room.

I took a moment to stare at the unconscious brigand just to be sure I really had taken care of him. When I was assured that he was out for good I dropped the book, smiling wolfishly as it impacted against his round stomach. A sudden clapping noise drew my undivided attention and I was almost startled to see the captain still standing there, grinning wildly at me.

"Well done Jo, you might just make a pirate after all." He turned to leave and it took every ounce of my self control to not pick the book back up and throw it at his fat head.

* * *

Well Captain Teague! That wasn't very nice, leaving poor Jo to defend herself like that! Unless you had a reason for doing so... 0.o Hmm... :) 

Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Sorry there's no sign of the delectable Jack Sparrow yet. No sense in rushing things though, ehh?

Thank you bunches to all who are reviewing, I hope you'll do so again! And a special thank you to my beta Apollo's Preistess. :) Until next time...


End file.
